


Nightly Distractions

by zombiecheetah



Series: Where Loyalties Lie [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Vanaheimr | Vanaheim, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecheetah/pseuds/zombiecheetah
Summary: Loki and Sigyn slip away from an important party and decide to take out some frustrations on a poor unsuspecting wall.





	Nightly Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Logyn PWP. You are welcome. 
> 
> I'm zombiecheetah on tumblr. Please come say hi!
> 
> Thank you for comments and feedback. I'm always appreciative.

The gathering of Vanir and Aesir was going much smoother than anticipated. 

The incident with the frost giants and Thor taking Freya’s place in the fake wedding of the century had been taken as a sign of goodwill by the Vanir. The relationships between Vanaheim and Asgard had always been strained, some select Vanir not particularly caring for Odin’s idea of “protection.” But nevertheless after a bit of smooth talking and much liquor, here they were now gathered two years later partying like old friends. 

Sigyn was just excited to be invited. She didn't know why. Hadn't she gone on that trip to Jotunheim with the others? And courting Loki now came with a handful of invitations. Those invitations, however, were often withheld when the visitors in question had an eligible maiden to marry off.  But tonight she was here with her friends, breathlessly watching the last game of chess in the tournament that had sprung up halfway throughout the evening in the back corner of the ballroom. Freya had not been defeated that evening, and with a single move of her bishop placed Fandral into checkmate. Fandral seemed to be delighted with the defeat, happily shaking the tall blonde woman’s hand and calling for more drink. 

“Very nice,” Sigyn remarked to a very satisfied looking Freya as the other Vanir whooped, Volstagg handing Hogan some coin in the corner of her eye, “Inspired strategy, really.”

Freya gave Sigyn a wide satisfied grin and gestured her in closer, “Your friend is taking his defeat at my hand fairly well compared to Prince Loki,” Freya muttered, her eyes sparkling, “Is the prince always such a sore loser?” 

Sigyn’s eyes scanned over the room. Loki had been dragged away from the game sulking after giving Freya a much more hard-won victory. He was now speaking with some other well decorated Vanir men. 

“Prince Loki is a very proud man,” Sigyn commented, “I’ll go check and see how he’s nursing his wounds.” 

Freya gave her a wink. “Smart girl.” 

Sigyn gave Freya’s shoulder a friendly pat and took off towards her lover whose smile was becoming more strained by the second.

“Ah, Lady Sigyn,” Loki said, his charismatic smile not quite shielding his irritability, “May I introduce you to Ambassadors Hakon and Duartr.” 

Sigyn gave a halfway decent curtsy, “I hope you are having a good evening. Lady Freya is delightful.” 

Silence fell between the four of them as Hakon’s eyes pointedly traced over her. He gave a small huff and turned to Loki, “This is the healer you were speaking of? The one who accompanied you?”

“Lady Sigyn was instrumental in assisting us with that little incident with the giants,” Loki replied, his tone slightly defensive, making Hakon smirk. 

Duartr was silent, his obvious gaze notably not wholesome or welcome. Sigyn quickly found herself looking for an excuse to pull herself and Loki away from these men. 

“I wasn’t aware that the royal family was so cordial with their medical team,” Hakon mused, before finally turning to Sigyn, “I didn’t think healers typically became courtesans. Seems a bit of a step-down, at least on Vanaheim. You must be something quite special indeed.” 

_ Oh, this was going to be fun.  _

Loki’s head looked like it was going to expand with hot air until it floated towards the ceiling. Sigyn cleared her throat and quickly replied before Loki could respond, “Not a step down at all, Ambassador. My skills are why I can walk the next morning after a busy night, if you’ll excuse us, the prince is needed elsewhere.” 

She quickly pulled a very angry Loki away and out of the ballroom, not looking at him until they were a few hallways down. 

“Why would you say that?” Loki hissed angrily as they finally found an acceptably empty hall, “They’re now just going to think you’re my whore and that we’re off fucking.” 

Sigyn let out a long low sigh as she tucked a loose wave behind her ear. “As long as you make it clear you’re not sharing me with them, I frankly don’t care. Party was getting boring anyway. Let them think we’re having more fun at the moment.” 

Loki was pacing furiously, “Is the night not over yet? Insipid people. After that embarrassing defeat, I had the pleasure of hearing several times over how nice it was that given in spite of my brother, someone pretty settled for me.” 

“Oh, they said I’m pretty?” Sigyn teased, making Loki roll his eyes, “I couldn’t tell by the drooling.” 

“I’ll have his eyes plucked out.”

“You’ll do no such thing. This whole debacle with the giants just cleared a lot of bad blood off the table. It’s foolish to risk that over a small insult to someone who is, well, lower class.”

Loki gave a dismissive wave of his hand, “You’re courting a prince.” 

Sigyn sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms, “Others aren’t going to see it that way, Mischief. They’ll see this arrangement as a fun distraction for you until your father finds a political match for you. Those men were in their own way trying to bond with you. Probably assumed you had just plucked me from the staff because you wanted to fuck me.” 

The point was far from lost as Loki’s anger somewhat subsided and he started to pick his nails, “I mean, I can’t deny that accusation entirely.”

Sigyn smiled, “Maybe you haven’t noticed but sometimes others will try to pull the same thing with Thor and Sif. Drives Sif up the wall. And they aren’t even together.” 

“A mystery for us all to ponder,” Loki muttered, “To be frank, I generally stop paying attention when people start talking to my brother about his romantic affairs.” 

Sigyn slowly stood from the wall and smoothed her hands over Loki’s arms, “Is your courtesan not giving you enough romantic attention? Surely, if I’m falling behind Fandral is right behind picking up the pieces. Behind you, probably”

Loki half attempted a smile, “That man is insatiable,” he mumbled, his gaze slipping from hers and trailing back down the hallway, lost in thought. 

“Hey.” 

As soon as he turned back to her, Sigyn stood on her toes and kissed his lips slowly, reaching up with a hand to cup his jawline. His skin was cold despite the warmth of the ballroom, which felt divine under her fingertips. Slowly she pressed herself against him deepening the kiss, her tongue making good work of his mouth. He growled before pulling back, his lips swollen and pink. 

“Careful,” he murmured teasingly, “Someone might see and make assumptions.” 

Sigyn threaded her fingers through his hair and giving his soft raven locks a small pull making him hiss. “Promise, Mischief?” 

He raised an eyebrow, “You really want to after all that?” 

A very wet and obvious answer was currently between her thighs. 

“I mean if you don’t want to, that’s fine. Just thought you’d like the idea of fucking me for all of Vanaheim to see —”

The wind was knocked out of her as Loki’s enthusiastically pushed her up against the wall, his mouth messy and needy. His hands never stopped moving as they stroked and caressed every piece of her he could reach. 

Reaching down with her fingertips, Sigyn lightly traced over the growing bulge in his pants, making him shudder. “Temptress,” Loki groaned, his teeth suckling her bottom lip hard, bruising it in the best way possible before letting it go with a small pop. She grinned as she made quick work of the laces on his breeches. Taking his length into her hand, she began to stroke him, making Loki bury his head in her shoulder with a low sound of need vibrating in his throat. 

“You should feel how wet I am for you,” Sigyn breathed as her fingers applied pressure to the veins on his cock, “I didn’t even bother with undergarments for tonight.” 

His teeth found her earlobe as he struggled to breathe, “You’d have me rut into you like a bitch in heat? Send you back out onto the floor with my seed running down your thighs?”

“Another promise?” she gasped as he bit her collarbone, his hands now on either side of her, clutching the cool wall for support as she continued to stroke him, “I want you to fuck me so hard the thought of dancing after makes me physically ill.”

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , Sin,” he breathed, thrusting into her hand. As soon as she felt a small bead of pre-cum form at the head of his cock, she let go of him, a needy moan from him noting his disapproval.  She pulled his head up from her neck and stared up into his eyes as she licked her thumb clean of him, leaving behind the faint taste of salt on her tongue. The sound that left Loki’s mouth at the sight was pure pornography. 

“Turn around,” he growled, making her grin as she turned and faced the wall, her ass out. As he flicked up her skirts, Sigyn could feel the breeze hit the slick currently weeping down her thighs, the sudden chill making her shiver. 

“Why is this all for me?” Loki murmured, as she felt the head of his cock sliding up and down her slick folds, “I’ve seen oceans less wet.” 

“Don’t tease,” she groaned into the wall. 

He leaned forward so all his weight was against her back, “Ask nicely,” he muttered into her ear, the smile in his voice both annoying her and somehow making her more soaked. 

She slowly turned her head to face him, “Please, my prince,” she whispered teasingly with wide eyes, “I’m dripping for you. Let me feel you inside of me.” 

Loki let out a low string of curses before kissing the back of her hair and easily pushing himself into her to the hilt in one single thrust. 

“Norns, Loki,  _ fuck _ ,” Sigyn swore, as he fulfilled his promise to her by filling her over and over again. Her ears were filled with the symphony of restrained moaning and the slapping of his balls against her ass, echoing up and down the hallway. One of his hands tugged at her hair while the other roughly moved away fabric from the top of her breast so he could take her flesh into his palm. 

“I believe that’s what we’re doing,  _ gods _ ,” he breathed, his fist in her hair pulling her face back towards him, slowing just for a moment, teasing her with long slow pumps. “You should see yourself,” he murmured, kissing her shoulder, “You look beautiful with my cock inside you.”  

He gave a quick hard thrust that made her softly cry out before pounding into her again. She was panting, the pleasure in her core not so much building but skyrocketing up, her entire body trembling in anticipation. 

“Please...please, I’m…” 

“You want to come, pet?” Loki whispered in her ear, his voice strained, “Ask your prince nicely and he might let you FUCK — ”

She had squeezed her core muscles around him and with his mouth biting down into the nape of her neck as he spilled inside of her, her own orgasm diving off the edge of pleasure right on his heels. 

Her legs were weak and shaking after, her arms adjusting against the wall, finding a new cool spot that hadn’t been warmed by their carnal pleasures. 

“You cheated,” he panted, falling forward slightly as he sweetly kissed her hair, “Fuck.”

“Want you to remember who is really in charge here,” she replied, gulping for air, “I don’t know about you but I feel much better.” 

“Made a bit of a mess,” he mused as he slowly pulled out of her, taking a moment to watch his hot spend slowly dribbling down her inner thighs. 

She slowly stood up straight, her lower lip noticeably swollen, her inner walls still fluttering as she slowly came down from her high. With a sigh, she turned around, Loki already looking half-way presentable as she slowly pulled her skirts back down and adjusted the top of her dress. 

Loki’s smile was strangely gentle in light of the roughness of their coupling, his fingers adjusting a few loose pieces of her hair back into place, kissing her forehead. “There. All back together now.” 

Sigyn hummed happily, “You’re sweet.”

Loki’s hands continued to play with the ends of her hair, twisting her dark waves around his fingertips. He was gazing at her intently, dare she say, _lovingly_. 

“What is it?” 

He shook his head slightly as he took her hand in his as they began their (unsteady for Sigyn) walk back, “Simply thinking over ways to give you more of a formal title around here. Besides your mantle of Loyalty of course.” 

“What kind of a title?”

He became uncharacteristically skittish as he stumbled around the subject. “Just, well, nevermind. An idea in development. I'll tell you later.” 

Sigyn frowned but didn't push further. Though the rest of Loki was recovered from their activities, his cheeks were still faintly pink. His hand on hers tightened and he paused once again to look at her. 

“You know I care for you.” 

It was a statement, not a question. “Of course,” she replied smoothly, “I’m currently feeling how much you care from the waist down. You’re probably going to need to help me walk the rest of the night.” 

Loki tilted his head in playful consideration, “Perhaps later I can assist you in other ways. Like cleaning you. With my tongue.”

Well, that lit another flame of desire in her loins, “You need to cut out that kind of talk else we’re never going to make it back to the ballroom.” 

“Is that a promise?” he asked, echoing her, and with a laugh, they turned right back around, this time to find a slightly more private location. Maybe this time with a bed. 


End file.
